Meloetta
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Melody Pokémon |body=12 |type=Normal |type2=Psychic |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=6.5 kg |imweight=14.3 lbs. |ndexvoice=648.ogg |ability=Serene Grace |color=White |2-name=Meloetta |2-jname=メロエッタ Meroetta |2-image=648BMeloetta.png |2-ndex=648A |2-ndexprev=Keldeo |2-ndexnext=Genesect |2-dexunova= / |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Melody Pokémon |2-body=12 |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Fighting |2-metheight=0.6 m |2-imheight=2'00" |2-metweight=6.5 kg |2-imweight=14.3 lbs. |2-ndexvoice=648.ogg |2-ability=Serene Grace |2-color=White }}Meloetta (Japanese: メロエッタ Meroetta) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Meloetta is a distinctly feminine fairy-like Pokémon (though not a Fairy-type) that possesses two forms. It has a large, round white head and a small black-cloaked body with tiny extremities. Its arms and legs are very slender and fragile-looking. In its Aria Forme, Meloetta has green hair that resembles a musical bar. Its eyes are blue-green, along with the round jewel on its forehead. In its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun. It has red eyes that match the color of its hair. In either Forme, Meloetta's middle section and eyes match its hair color. Evolution Meloetta has a second Forme activated by using the move Relic Song in battle. Its original Forme, Aria Forme, will then become the Normal/Fighting-type Pirouette Forme. Game info Pokédex Entries Locations |type= Normal |blackwhite = Event |bwrarity = None |black2white2= Event |b2w2rarity= None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Stats Aria Forme= |-| Pirouette Forme= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Meloetta made its anime debut in the special Pikachu short, which aired alongside the 15th Pokémon movie. Meloetta's other appearance was in "An Epic Defence Force". Meloetta was first pursued by Team Rocket in Virbank City. It was able to elude them but somehow made its way into the Pokestar Studios where Ash had encountered it. After he saved it from a collapse of the falling billboards it stayed close behind him, following him to Virbank Gym. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Meloetta in its Aria Forme appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. It will create projectiles that bounce around the stage and reflect off of terrain. It will appear only after playing for at least 8 hours. Trophy Description '''NA: A Psychic/Dragon-type Pokémon, Meloetta can change its Forme by using Relic Song. In Smash Bros., Meloetta appears in its Aria Forme, using an attack called Echoed Voice to send waves of sound bouncing around the stage. The more walls and platforms, the harder this is to avoid. PAL: This Psychic- and Dragon-type Pokémon has the ability to change Forme mid-battle by using Relic Song. Appearing this game in its Aria Forme, it uses Echoed Voice to send echoes shooting up and down the stage, reflecting off walls and platforms. The more obstacles there are on a stage, the harder it is to avoid! Trivia * Meloetta has appeared in the most episodes in a row than any other legendary Pokémon (even though it is mythical). This record was originally held by Lugia. * Meloetta's pirouette form used to be a unique type. This was later taken by Mega Lopunny. ** Along with this, the Aria form being the second Pokémon to be Normal and Psychic. The first is Girafarig and the third is Oranguru. * Pirouette Forme Meloetta has the highest Speed base stat and base stat total of all Fighting-type Pokémon, and the highest Speed base stat of all Normal-type Pokémon. * In Super Smash Bros., Meloetta is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Echoed Voice. * Pirouette form Meloetta is the lightest type Pokémon. Origin Meloetta is likely based on the Muses, the Greek goddesses of art, music, and poetry. There is an object on the right of its head that most likely resembles a headphone and an earphone. The Aria form is based on a singer while the Pirouette form is based on a ballerina. The red shoes mentioned in the history is a reference to the Hans Christian Andersen fairytale The Red Shoes. Etymology Meloetta's name may derive from the words melody (melody) and puppet (etta), given the set of musical motifs of this Pokémon and its appearance like a puppet and its hair is like a line of musical notes. Gallery MeloettaAll.png 648Meloetta_BW_anime.png 648Meloetta_P_BW_anime.png 648Meloetta_Dream.png 648Meloetta Dream 2.png 648Meloetta_P_Dream.png 648Meloetta Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png 648Meloetta_3D_Pro.png 648Meloetta_Pirouette_3D_Pro.png Meloetta trophy SSBWU.png 648Meloetta_Pokemon_Rumble_U.png MD3 Meloetta art.jpg SSBUMeloetta.png Meloetta-GO.png Meloetta Pirouette-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Event Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon